


unplanned

by HamilWriter_02



Series: Pregnancy Jamilton AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidents, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peggy Schuyler, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilWriter_02/pseuds/HamilWriter_02
Summary: After a heated argument with Jefferson, Alexander slips up and accidentally challenges Thomas on his skills in bed. One thing leads to another, and then there's two lines on the pregnancy test.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Pregnancy Jamilton AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917067
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a roleplay I did with my best friend!

"Fuck you." Jefferson said to Alexander. They were the only ones in the meeting room at the time. They were having a stupid argument over nothing at all. Then Alexander looked at him before he burst out laughing. "I-...Oh my god." He said in between fits of laughter. Thomas just looked up at him and glared. "Why the fuck are you laughing so hard?" He asked, obviously confused. Alex looked at him and laughed even harder. "I would _never_ let you fuck me." Alex said giggling like an immature child.

Thomas' jaw dropped, and his face turned red. "I-Ugh!" He got out. Alex stopped laughing and smirked. "Y'know...I bet you're horrible in bed anyways." Alex commented carelessly, obviously challenging the other man. Thomas took this challenge and lifted an eyebrow. "You think so?" He asked. Alex chuckled, nodding confidently. Thomas walked over and grabbed Alex's wrist before dragging him from the meeting room.

* * *

He led Alexander to the bathroom, and locked the door behind them. "The bathroom? Classy." Alex mocked. Thomas glared. "Shut up." Alex rolled his eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt. Thomas wasn't surprised when he saw that Alex had a binder on. He was openly transgender and bisexual. "So...Are we going to do this or not?" Alex teased, getting slightly impatient.

* * *

After they were finished, Thomas realized something. "Shit - I...uh - protection..I didn't...I'm so sorry." He mumbled. Alex's eyes widened and then he shook his head. "No...Eliza probably has some extra pills I can use. It'll be okay. Let's just get to work." He said before getting off the counter and he started getting his clothes back on. Thomas started buttoning his shirt back up and then waited for Alex to finish.

They both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Thomas sighed and went to leave the bathroom. He looked both ways and quickly left. Alex waited a bit before following after him. When they got back to the meeting room, they were 20 minutes late. Washington looked at them suspiciously. "Sorry we're late sir..." Alex started.

Washington took note of the fact that Alex's hair was a mess, which was unusual, and Thomas' shirt was buttoned all wrong. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't mind. Sit down, gentlemen." He said. Alex and Thomas sat down at the table, not meeting each other's eyes.

* * *

Alexander quickly drove to Eliza's house. He jumped out of the car and knocked on the door frantically. "Eliza!" He yelled. He heard a groan from inside and then the door opened, revealing Alexander's best friend, Eliza, looking like she just woke up. "What's up, 'Lex?" She asked before yawning. Alex sighed and walked in as she opened the door wider, like usual. "I need birth control." He said. Eliza raised an eyebrow lazily. "Why? Who'd you sleep with?" Alex groaned.

"Can you not ask questions and give me the pills?" Eliza shrugged. "Sure, Alex. They're in my bedroom. The bedside table. The top drawer." Eliza said, stretching out and yawning again. "Geez. Eliza, you look - ..dead." Alex said, taking note of how tired the woman looked. "Eh, I'm doing medical school and helping at the orphanage...It's alright. Go take the pills." She said. 

Eliza walked up and found Eliza's room easily. He had many gossip sessions and sleepovers here. He found the drawer Eliza was talking about and opened it, finding it empty. "Eliza it's not here!" He shouted. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Eliza appeared in the doorway. "Wha-..Oh shit. I gave them to Maria and Pegs." She muttered under her breath. Alex looked confused. "Why-?" Eliza looked at him like he was stupid.

"You aren't the only transgender person in our group. Peggy asked for them because she and Maria aren't ready for kids. Maria doesn't want to get pregnant." Alex sighed and nodded. "Hey, you don't get pregnant every time you have sex..Uhm...just - hope?" Eliza questioned.

"I can - ..pick some up on the way home?" Alex said.

* * *

But he forgot. He spent a few hours with Eliza and then when he decided to go home, he drove past the store without a thought and it completely flew from his mind. Alex just got home and ate dinner before pulling out his laptop, stared at the screen, before sighing, putting it away, and going to bed.

* * *

The next day at work when he saw Jefferson, he remembered. He just kept his head down and tried to ignore Jefferson for the rest of the day. 

* * *

Two weeks passed, and then Alex realized change. He felt morning sickness, and the binder around his chest bruised him easier. He realized he never remembered to get the pill, and started freaking out. He drove back to Eliza's house and knocked on the door. She opened it, looking more refreshed than last time. "What is it? Did you have sex again?" She asked sarcastically. Alex shook his head. "No, I think I'm pregnant." He got out. 

Eliza's eyes widened. "I - are you sure?" She asked. Alex shrugged. "I don't know..Do you have any tests?" Eliza nodded and went to the bathroom to get a box. "Here you go. I can help you."

Alex went into the bathroom, and Eliza helped him from outside the door. "Take a few, just so there's not a false test, alright?" He heard her soft voice call from the other side. He took a few deep breaths and took out about 3 tests.

* * *

The next day at work, Alex had the test clutched in the hand he had shoved in his pocket. He was shaking nervously. Alex walked to Jefferson's office and opened the door without knocking. Thomas was working on his laptop. "What do you need Hamil-Hamilton?" Thomas' voice faltered as he looked up from the document he was working on. He saw a few tears running down Alexander's face. "What happened to you?" 

Alex walked stiffly over to the desk before slamming the stick quickly onto it. Then he ran from the room as fast as he could. 

Thomas picked it up carefully before inspecting it.

A pregnancy test.

And there were two lines.

Shit.


End file.
